The Rabbit
by 7Knight-Wolf
Summary: In the beginning of Silver Chair, Eustace reminds Jill of the good things he's done this term, including something about a rabbit. This oneshot story is about that particular rabbit incident.


** The Rabbit**

According to rumor, terrible things went on in the English school called Experiment House. Any newcomer would see the shy children creeping around during recess and trying not to be seen, while the bigger prouder children stood in the open and talked. If the newcomer stayed long, however, he find would find out that the shy children were not really shy; they were hiding. The other children were not merely big; they were savage and bullying. There were many fights and beatings, but most were kept secret from the principal.

Sometimes word leaked out. On such occasions, if you poked your head into the principal's office, you would see the child at fault looking very much at ease and not at all guilty—because the principal could be talked into anything.

Today it was a young lady by the name of Eleanor who stood before the principal.

"Eleanor, were you involved in a fight?" the educator asked, in a droning voice which proved that she did no care at all.

"It wasn't my fault," replied Eleanor, tossing her head and sticking her nose into the air. "It was those beastly common children…you know, Edwards and Pole and the others."

"Oh," said the principal understandingly. "Yes, some of these children are very common indeed. I think you may be special, Eleanor—why did you feel the need to fight?"

"Well," Eleanor answered, wiping away imaginary tears and feigning emotion, "I was so angry at them. That's the strange secret about me, Principle: sometimes I can't control myself!"

"Aha!" said the educator, now very interested indeed. "You are one of our very special psychiatric children, then. What you need is special attention, somebody to talk to about your problems, and for goodness' sake, a bit more freedom. I've read that too much pressure on children with conditions can make them worse."

"I have a condition!" gasped Eleanor, faking to the last. "Oh, how dreadful!"

"There there, dear, it will be fine," the good woman assured the child. "Now come back and see me often; you are welcome anytime! Tell the cook to give you and your friends an extra slice of bread for tomorrow's school-lunch. And do try not to let those common brats bother you."

"Yes ma'am," beamed Eleanor, looking quite ladylike. As soon as she got outside, however, an evil smirk appeared on her face and she rubbed her hands together gleefully. Perhaps she was thinking about the extra bread tomorrow, but it was far more likely that she was thinking of the next rotten thing she would do to some poor unsuspecting kid.

"It's only the second day of the term," said a big boy called George Franklin, "and you've already got the principal under your thumb. I say, Eleanor, you have some knack at this!"

"Of course," she replied, tossing her head and adding an unseemly slang word to her sentence just for show.

"Lordy," said George with a whistle. "You know who I've just thought of? Scrubb! I didn't see him yesterday, did you?"

"He probably flunked out," suggested Eleanor carelessly.

"No, no; he's much to smart for that. Remember all the marks he used to get? I jolly well recall his way of getting under people's skin—he nearly made _me_ angry once, but he buttered up to us before I could throw in a good hit. If he's here again perhaps he could join us and have some fun."

"Scrubb?" repeated Eleanor, incredulously. "But he's so puny. He couldn't even knock a little girl down."

"Maybe so, but I'm sure we good find _something_ useful for him to do." Throwing in a dreadful slang curse, he added, "Remember all those frogs and beetles Scrub caught last year? Let's ask him to go for some bigger game this term."

Eleanor nodded knowingly, and both took off to find the whereabouts of Eustace Clarence Scrubb. As it turned out, they didn't even have to ask Scrubb to catch them a defenseless animal which they would then torture, for they found the puny dark-haired boy already intently watching a small rabbit in the bushes just outside.

"What a beauty!" whistled George. "Just right for us."

Eustace said "Ssh," sharply. He was very interested in studying biology and living things. He didn't want the rabbit to be scared away.

By now, the whole of Them—the bullies—had assembled. They watched the rabbit with cruel, glistening eyes. A few kids who were not part of the gang also joined in out of curiosity. Scrub was growing nervous and concerned, but before he could do anything, George jumped forward and grabbed the rabbit by its ears. The gang laughed hysterically while the rabbit lashed its little paws back and forth helplessly. Then they threw the poor animal on the ground with savage force. The rabbit hopped onto its feet and began to scurry away, but the gang chased and surrounded it, terrifying the rodent until it shook visibly. Then George pulled out his pocket knife.

Eustace opened his mouth to shout in objection to the cruelty, but he stopped short. What could he do against so many brawny kids? Eustace had changed a lot over the holidays, and he thought of his visit to the magical world of Narnia. There he had a Talking Animal for a friend; this rabbit was different, but it was still a precious life form to be respected. When he thought of the gentle eyes and loving paws of Aslan, Eustace felt a noble desire rise in him. He was a steward of the earth, and it was his duty to help that little rabbit.

"Stop it!" shouted Eustace, but his voice was drowned out by the bloodthirsty cheers of Them.

Decisively, he shoved his way through the little crowd and into the front row. Then, summoning his courage, Eustace sprang forward, grabbed the rabbit, and took off running for the thickets. He heard the angry shouts of the bullies behind him, but he kept running. Eleanor, the fastest runner, caught up to him. She thrust out her leg, making Eustace trip and sprawl on the ground. His face burned with the friction.

But the rabbit was safe. It hopped out of his arms and into the security of the undergrowth.

Eustace lay breathless and shaking, anticipating the beating he would get from the bullies. A surge of energy came to him and he got up and ran. He did not get far. Halfway to the cafeteria, George and a few other boys grabbed him by his hair, shoulders—anything they could get a hold of. They threw him on the hard sidewalk.

Things would have become violent if the cafeteria man hadn't opened the door and said, "Wot's going on?"

"Scrubb is disrupting our recreation," replied Eleanor smugly.

"Maybe you'd better come talk to the principal," the man told Eustace.

Scrubb was only too glad to leave the threatening scene behind. But once he was safely inside, he risked one more look outside before finding the principal. For a moment his gaze met with a pair of lovely dark-brown eyes, and he wondered to whom they belonged.

"Scrub!" called the cafeteria man. "Get goin'!"

He obeyed.

The next day, Eustace moved slowly along in the food line. School lunches were never very good, but he was grateful for anything, what with the way his stomach rumbled. There was pushing and shoving and buttering up to the food-server, but at last Eustace got his lunch. He sat alone, and began to think about the person he had seen yesterday in the crowd.

Eustace was startled as someone jumped into the bench across form him. It was a girl with a gloomy disposition and rather scraggly brown hair. Her eyes were dark and beautiful, although sad.

"I'm Jill Pole," said the girl.

"Er, hello," fumbled Eustace. People did not usually come up and introduce themselves at Experiment House. "My name is—"

"I know who you are," said the girl apathetically. "I saw you save the rabbit."

There was an awkward silence. Although she said nothing, Jill seemed to be saying "thank you." Secretly, she was puzzled by Scrubb. Last term he was obnoxious, but lately he seemed to be rebelling against his naughty reputation. Jill thought the scrawny boy was very brave.

"I say," said Eustace, feeling a little uncomfortable for an unknown reason; "why haven't I seen you around before? Are you new here?"

"Last year was my first term," she answered warily. Jill did not like to be questioned. Somebody might be looking to poke fun at her. "You probably didn't see me. I always sit in the back. I go outside to the bushes to eat. And I hide. You never know when They might come after you."

The bell rang. "It was nice meeting you," said Eustace. He shook her hand.

Jill pulled her hand away, surprised. "You don't have to be so jolly polite. I'm not a schoolmaster."

_But you still deserve respect_, thought Eustace. All of Aslan's creations deserved that much.

When he went to bed that night, Eustace felt peaceful. Hopeful. Secure. He was getting through school just fine, and more importantly, he was learning to listen to his conscience. Furthermore, there was something elating, exciting, about having a friend for the first time.

He dreamed about Jill all night.


End file.
